Rock with Barney
Rock with Barney is the eighth and final video in the ''Barney & the Backyard Gang'' series. It was released exclusively in Neiman Marcus stores on August 1, 1991. This video had a wide release on January 29, 1992. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy doll) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the Backyard Gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and the six little ducks and teddy bears and the US flag and an island paradise and a make up place to a jungle, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and some movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Educational Theme: The parts of a Movie Studio / Ways to Protect the Earth Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam's Mother (Lourdes Regala) The Backyard Gang's New Friends *Kathy (Lauren King) (debut) *Jennifer (Alexis Harris) *Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) *AJ (Ajay Reddy) Song List # Barney Theme Song # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Help Protect the Earth # Apples and Bananas # Down By the Bay # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy # My Dear Country # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Tingalayo # I Can Laugh # The Frog on a Log # Good Manners # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? Gallery Releases 104720.jpg|Original Release (1991) $(KGrHqMOKjsE1qt8045HBNr6LeHcNQ~~_32.jpg|Re-Release (1992) V23105djkwh.jpg|Re-Release (1996) ukversion.png|UK Release (1996) RWBAustralianRelease.png|Australian Release Trivia *This video marked: ** The last time the Backyard Gang version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. ** The final appearances of Amy played by Becky Swonke and Adam played by Alexander Jhin. ** The first appearance of Kathy. She would later become a regular cast member for the first 3 seasons of ''Barney & Friends''. ** The only appearances of AJ, Joseph, Jennifer and Adam's Mother. ** The final time Dao Knight performs as Baby Bop. ** The first time the "I Love You" song wasn't performed. * This video was originally a Neiman Marcus exclusive, as part of their Barney Boutique. ** As part of this partnership, the video had several local premieres in the Dallas area. By being an In-Circle Club member, Nieman Marcus customers were able to purchase packages that included a theater viewing of the video. * References: ** Barney in Concert: The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert." ** The Backyard Show: The duck umbrellas. * Rickey Carter is uncredited for this video. * On the producer's slate, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time'' (along with ''Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm''). Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos Category:1991 Category:Classic Collection